


BFF-sies

by Alchemistofpeace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemistofpeace/pseuds/Alchemistofpeace





	BFF-sies

Undyne loved Alphys. She loved her passion, how her eyes lit up like bonfires when she was happy, how her voice became more confident and powerful when she was talking about something she loved. She loved how hard she fought to be proud of herself. She even loved her shyness and how her face went all red at the barest hint of affection.  


What she didn't love was Alphys' incessant efforts to get her and Mettaton to get along.  


The two of them at least tried to be civil, but Mettaton could not stand Undyne outside of Alphys' company, and Undyne just plain couldn't stand him. Nothing brought them together. Not training, not cooking, not anime. Undyne would have given up all together if it hadn't been for Alphys' stupidly sweet, hopeful face.  


The same stupidly sweet, hopeful, and slightly anxious face that was approaching her right now. Undyne wilted slightly as she realized what was about to happen. She resigned herself to her fate and hoped that this time they wouldn't set anything on fire. They couldn't afford any more damages.  


"Hi Undyne!" Alphys said. "How would, um, will you, um, um, date? Double date?" Well, that didn't sound too terrible. If anything, it meant more people would be able to stop her and Mettaton from destroying anything.

Undyne waited outside of the restaurant and hugged her jacket close to her. Fresh, constantly moving air was still a new experience to many monsters, including her, but the wonder and excitement was almost completely overpowered by annoyance at the cold. The air on the surface dried out her skin as well, which was even more annoying. She bounced up and down, partly out of boredom and partly to keep warm.  


She caught a glance of a hand waving high above the heads of the monsters and humans milling around the sidewalk. Even without the hand wave, Mettaton would have come into view long before his companions. He was much taller than either of them, even without the heels. Not to mention his incredibly bright pink shirt.  


The next person she saw was Papyrus, who, other than having an arm around Mettaton's arm, was acting just like the Papyrus she knew. Horrible fashion sense, loud boisterous voice, and all. Compared to the two of them, Alphys looked far more subdued. She was wearing the same dress she wore on their first date; which happened to be the only dress she owned, but Undyne thought it was more romantic to think of it as their first date dress.  


"Undyne!" Papyrus shouted once he saw her. "Isn't this fun! I've never been on a double date before!" Undyne smiled, well, grimaced and nodded at Papyrus. Mettaton avoided her gaze altogether as he and Papyrus walked into the restaurant. Undyne leaned down and whispered urgently in Alphys' ear.  


"Why is Papyrus with him? Are they dating?"  


"Oh, I thought Papyrus would have told you," Alphys whispered back. He face turned sheepish and slightly ashamed.  


"I would have remembered if he told me he was dating that sack of bolts!" Undyne hissed. Well, maybe not. It was entirely possible Papyrus told her he was dating someone. If that was the case, it was entirely possible she ignored him.  


Correction; almost definitely ignored him. Whoops. Alphys tugged hesitantly on Undyne's sleeve.  


"Um, I think we should go inside now. For the date," She murmured. Undyne looped her arm through Alphys' and walked into the restaurant with her.

"Wow, that was the best spaghetti I've ever had!" Alphys leaned back and rubbed her stomach. Papyrus scoffed.  


"It may be delicious, but nowhere near the best. It lacks character. One day, I'll make you a plate of spaghetti that'll knock your socks off! Assuming your wearing socks at the time, of course." Alphys chuckled nervously as Mettaton stared at Papyrus with a disgusting, simpering expression.  


"Aww, you know so much about spaghetti, Pap." He cooed. Papyrus' bony white cheeks turned red. Alphys glanced around the table with nervous glee.  


"Hey Papyrus," Alphys said. "Have you ever seen the inside of a human kitchen?" Payrus perked up as Undyne and Mettaton shot her near identical looks of terror. Papyrus and Alphys bustled off to the back of the restaurant. Mettaton pointedly stared at the rest of the restaurant and the customers in it. Undyne glared at her plate, then at him, then back at her plate, then at him again. After a few moments, she sighed and took action.  


She grabbed him by the front of his neon pink crop top and dragged him forward until he was facing her.  


"Listen here, you chrome plated punk," She snarled. "I don't like you and I don't trust you, especially not with someone as innocent as Papyrus. The only reason I haven't strung you up by your own flimsy wiring is because you're Alphys' friend. But I swear, If I find out you have hurt my sweet, naive little protege, that won't matter and one day, you'll find your precious body in pieces. Am I making myself clear?"  


"Yes ma'am," Mettaton squeaked. Undyne grinned.  


"Good. Now come here, best friend," She pulled Mettaton into a tight hug as Alphys and Papyrus approached, escorted by their waiter.  


"They're kicking us out," Alphys explained. "Papyrus got a bit excited when he and the chef got into a debate about spaghetti techniques,"  


"I refuse to apologize for art!" Papyrus defended himself.  


"Right. Anyway, you guys look like you had fun!"  


"That's right," Undyne said. She pulled Mettaton closer to her. He tried to smile. "We're best friends now. We are going to hang out so much from now on. Doesn't that sound great, Mettaton?"  


"Great," Mettaton replied in a strained but only mildly panicked voice. Alphys smiled and Papyrus visibly and audibly cheered.  


"Yay! Now we can go on even more double dates!" He exclaimed. Mettaton's pleading look was lost on everyone except Undyne.


End file.
